the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Bring Me To Life
"I can save you." "No, you can't." "You saved me. It's my turn to save you." "Falconflash... it's too late." "It's never too late!" "Yes it is. Goodbye." The sequel to Perfect Little Murderer. The blurb and everything below contains spoilers. The Blurb Falconflash doesn't know what's going on, but the love of his life is dead. Where has Sunstep been, and how is she just a spirit now? How many truths are just sugar coated lies? Falconflash doesn't know what to do, but Sunstep has an idea. All she has to do is fade back into the air. There's only one problem with that. Rouges are pressing the borders, and they want Sunstep's head. Prologue "I love you." "You can't." "But I do." "That doesn't stop me from being dead." Falconflash stood silently, unable to comprehend the words, "What do you mean you're... dead?" Sunstep looked at him, "I mean, I'm dead. It doesn't get simpler than that." "No, you can't. It's not possible." The tom mewed, still confused. Sunstep mewed, "But I am. This is how it is now. Don't you see? I'm a dead cat. Just a spirit." "You'd be in StarClan then!" Falconflash cried, "You can't be dead. I won't let you be dead." Sunstep sighed and stared at him forlornly. “Falconflash, there’s nothing you can do. I’m already dead, and that’s that. I sacrificed my life for you. You must live.” Sunstep prompted. The brown tom shook his head, “I’d rather be dead if it means that you’re alive.” Sunstep lowered her head, her breath a faint gasp. Her figure flickered as the wind blew, and she drew in a ragged breath, “Falconflash, I can’t go back, I can’t be alive anymore. There’s no way I can. I lack the ability.” Falconflash stared at her with deep regret, “You shouldn’t have left, Sunstep. We could have been together, and then…” He didn’t have to finish his sentence. The golden she-cat felt tears rush towards her eyes. She turned away, “Falconflash, please don’t make this difficult for me.” “I love you.” Sunstep shot him a pained look. “You can’t.” “But I do.” Falconflash whispered, his tail reaching towards Sunstep’s. But the golden she-cat pulled away, backing up now. “That doesn’t stop me from being dead.” Falconflash sat down, seeing that his love would not move closer, “You have to tell me one thing.” he mewed, “How are you dead? All you did was leave IvyClan.” Sunstep looked away, “Don’t make me tell you the story. It hurts more than anything.” Falconflash sighed, “Really?” She nodded, “Even more than when I had to kill my own sister. When I was gone, I did so many things I’ll regret forever…” “But, what happened? What could possibly have been so bad?” Sunstep shot him a look, and the tom shrunk back. But Sunstep closed her eyes, and whispered, “Fine. This is the story of how I died.” Chapter One Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Coming Soon